Your Call
by darandomninja
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are lovers, but are separated for reasons unsaid. But that doesn't stop their love. As they go about with their lives, their thoughts come back to their significant other, and when the next time they can say "I love you." USUK AU.


**I recommend listening to "Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade as you read this fic. **

* * *

><p><em>Today is one of those days.<em>

Normally, I would get up with the sun (well, with a bit of resistance if I want to be honest) and grab myself a cup of coffee. After getting ready, I would walk around the nearby park, just taking in the new day before rushing off to work. It would be a fairly normal day with a myself full of smiles and sparkles.

But today isn't a normal day. Is it the weather or is it the date that makes me feel different today?

Sluggish. A bit lazy. Nostalgic. And a whole lot of axiousness.

I didn't feel like getting up today. So I opted for laying in my bed, blankly staring at the ceiling.

You know what? I think I'll blame my dream. It's cruel, my subconscious. I would see him, so close to me. We would be in the park, sitting under a tree. He would act angry, trying to cover his shyness and embarrassment over showing affection in public. I would just laugh it off, and continue to shower him with my love despite his half-hearted objections. The day would end perfectly, with us laughing and smiling like there was no tomorrow.

And then I would wake up. He had been so close to me, so close that I swear I could have hugged him. But it would turn out to just be a dream, a memory from many years ago.

Dreams that involve him always make me happy as I relive the moment, but the moment I wake up, I snap back to reality and realize he's not with me. He isn't next to me, watching me as I sleep. There is no warmth next to my bed, no one to nag me to get up and eat his cooking.

It's just me.

I guess I brought it on myself. After all, I knew that we would one day be apart the moment I met him. But can you blame me for falling in love? It wasn't as if I saw him and decided I would love him. It just... happened. I don't even remember why I exactly fell for him. After all, he was a grumpy Brit, always frowning and yelling, with those huge caterpillar eyebrows scrunched up. Even though he was only a couple years older than me, he acted five times more his age. Always acted like a stuffy, old Brit with a stick up his ass.

Even so, I fell for him. The saying "opposites attract" truly applies to us.

After spending who knows how long staring at the white ceiling, my stomach growled, I guess a way for my body to yell at me to get something to eat. As I got up and started my trek downstairs, a thought occurred to me.

The starting point of it all. We had been friends for a while, ever since I acidentally knocked down his apartment door, thinking it was mine. A weird way of starting of a friendship, but when were great friendships ever started in a normal way? So one morning, I woke up to the fire alarm and to the smell of smoke. Worried for him, I ran out my apartment and kicked down his door. Sure enough, there he was, frantically trying to put out the fire (though in his panic, he failed to use the fire extinguisher properly). You would think that kind of situation would get him shaken up or at least angry. Instead, as he looked and saw how we both looked covered in white foam, he laughed.

His laugh resonated. It wasn't exactly high, actually it was a bit lower than what I though it would sound. But it sounded pure. And his smile. How breathtaking he looked with it. It was if he was shining, in every sense of the word.

Even though I didn't know it then, that was the point of my life that changed it all. And I thank whatever being is up there that it happened. If it wasn't for that, I would have been too oblivious to see what I had in front of me. I would have dated a girl, married her, and made him my best man at my wedding.

I was glad that instead of that, I got to date him. It was the best point of my life. So many irreplacable memories. He became the center of my life, as cheesy as it sounds. And I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

Sadly, we both knew it was only temporary. A year, and he would be gone. Not dead, gone, if that's how it sounds. He didn't have cancer or the like, and only had a year to live. Not that, thank god.

But he would be gone somewhere, where almost no contact could be made with those outside to his work. I don't even know where he is now, for it is all classified.

Looking back, I'm surprised that I took the news in great strides. Every day, no matter how I try to push all negative emotions away, the anxiousness of uncertainty always makes its way back to surface.

Where is he? How is he feeling? Is he alright? When can he come home?

I don't regret loving him. I don't regret how I have to wait for him to come back. Like I said, I wouldn't trade loving him for anything else. Even if I have to go through this, I know he has to go through worse. A lot worse, in a way that I can't even begin to comprehend or imagine what kind of hardships he is going through.

I'm not a girl. I am Alfred Fucking Jones. I will be strong and keep true, so that when I get to see him again, all will be right with the world.

With breakfast done, I can finally start my day of spring cleaning. It's the perfect time to do so, really. No work today, the sun shining, and the weather perfect. It's a great day to start anew, to make new resolutions.

And I've made up mine - I'm going to stop trying to forget and I'm going to start embracing all my emotions, good and bad. I will be strong in my own way, so that when I get to talk to him the next time, my true happiness with shine through.

Now all I have to do is to wait for your call, so that the moment I pick up, I can say, "_Artie, I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: <strong>0.o I guess school has started up my creative juices. I'm actually writing again! Now, I'm sure you're wondering why Artie had to leave. Well, I'm going to leave it to your imagination. If you want to know the exact reason I had in mind, just PM me and I'll gladly explain.

I have a surprise for you guys. This is **_not _**a oneshot for once. My awesome friend,**Randomlvr1**_**, **_is going to write the second chapter. Of course, it will be in Arthur's perspective. I don't know what she will include, what she will write, or what reason she will decide for Arthur's departure (she doesn't know my own reason behind this chapter). So this will be exciting. So watch out for another chapter soon.

Thank you my beta **Randomlvr1**for well, beta-ing my story once again. I hope you readers out there enjoyed reading this fic as much as she had reading/beta-ing it, and how much I enjoyed writing it. Flames/constructive criticisms/ comments in general are all welcome. Have a good day y'all. ^-^


End file.
